polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Greeceball
'Greeceball, '''also known as '''Hellasball '''as he likes to call himself is a a countryball located in South-Eastern Europe and can be in European Union and NATO. The economical crisis recently is giving Greeceball a hard time though. =Description= He is in the EU. He also likes euros... or gyros... well, he actually likes both. He also hates Kebabs (Kebabs are from the middle east. Souvlaki is from Greece) and wants Constantinople (or Istanbul as it was known at the moment) back. Pay debt. Has a great military history with glorious victories over his enemies, but has had worthless politicians for the last years. Personality Greeceball loves gyros and euros. He always misses his Days of Glory as the beating heart of Civilization and invented everything modern from philosophy to democracy to science. Yet he also loves his friends and his allies. Greeceball will always protect his friends and religion from evil kebab. Greeceball is also very hospitable and can cook good eatings. History In ancient times, Greece was once a great haven for philosophers, mathematicians, and other amazing accomplishments–like the sculpting and architecture. He also invented the Olympics, democracy, and the Greek language. Famous Spartaball also came from Greeceball. Relations with other countries *Turkeyball: CRETE AND CYPRUS ARE RIGHTFUL GREEK CLAY! *FYROMball: YUO IS OF RIGHTFUL GREEK CLAY! MY MACEDONIA BEST MACEDONIA! *Serbiaball: Greece loves Serbia as they are both adept removers and share many political ideologies. They consider themselves brothers and they also want to restore Constantinople. *Armeniaball: Armeniaball and Greeceball both blamed Kebab the Great for what he has done to them during and after WWI and want to restore Constantinople. *Italyball: Greece loves Italy because they are poor and loud together. They are sometimes considered friends. *Russiaball: Greece likes Russia because they are both Orthodox and hate a little bit of USA and Turkey together. Russia does not care for Greece; Greece is small, poor and not Slavic. *USAball: Greece hates a little the USA, but not as much as he hates kebab. *Creteball: Crete is Greece's loyal son. Greece loves him very much and will always protect him from kebab. *Spartaball: Sparta is Greece's badass, kebab ass-kicking father (part of Ancient Greeceball). Sparta defeated Persia (ancient kebab) in war. *Israelcube: Both are good removers and hate evil kebab lord Turkey. Quotes "''Aera!" "Opa!" "Remove kebab! Recognize Armenian Genocide!! RESTORE GLORIOUS CONSTANTINOPLE!!!" "Germany, yuo of so Nazi!!!" oxi η ελλαδα ποτε δεν πεθαινει Gallery Name_disputes.png tumblr_lsrjlteIlX1r22pleo1_500.png|pfft Macedoniaball, is FYROMball wFWPO.png CD0wdzz.png PIIGS.png Fert.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Forever Alone.png 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Reich choice.jpg Naming dispute.jpg 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg SouvlakiExhibit.png Germany&Denmark.png Greece17.png Invasions.png SAV6RbH.png Sfi9nny.png Greece-pay-debt-captcha-greeceball.jpg NIGbXLM.png Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png FAMILY.png Pontosball new.png Links *Facebook page Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Balkans Category:Modern Countryball Category:Crybaby Category:Former kebab removers Category:NATO Category:Kebab Category:PIIGS Category:EU Category:La Francophonie Category:Orthodox Category:Communism Category:Burger Removers Category:Europoor Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Euro € Category:Euro removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Greece Category:Earthquake